I Thought I Lost You
by SparrowBirdy
Summary: When three girls and two boys fall into Middle Earth as they were on their way to New Zealand, they are dragged along on an adventure with a band of misfit rogues, a timid hobbit and a cunning wizard. But what happens when love decides to come along? ThorinXOC and maybe more to come. Warning! Borderline rating T/M.
1. Chapter 1: Nobody Listens To Me

**I Thought I Lost You**

* * *

**Nobody Listens To Me**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"No! I don't want to go!" Amy cried as her friend, Shania, dragged her onto the plane, "It's a death trap!"

"Stop whining," Kate said as she buckled her two nephews, Brody and James, onto their plane seats, "It's only about twenty hours."

"Twenty hours?!"

"Yeah," Shania sat down next to the window, "And I don't see why your complaining, you booked the flights."

"No I didn't!" Amy defended, "I booked the hotels. Mum booked the flights because we couldn't take the car."

"Seriously?!" Shania looked at her as though she'd lost her mind, "We are going on holiday half way across the world and you want to take the car? And here I was thinking your intelligent."

"Thanks," Amy glared at her.

"Your welcome," She stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway," Kate interrupted the pair, "Just think, in twenty hours we will be on the coast of Australia, bathing in the sun, getting a tan and all the while attracting fit boys."

They all looked at each other before bursting out with laughter.

"I guess your right," Amy sighed one her laughter ceased, "But I still don't have a good feeling about this."

**oOo**

"Are we there yet?" Amy asked.

"It's been five minutes since you last asked," Kate sighed, pausing the story she was reading to her three year old nephew, Brody.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is," Kate answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Finally!" Amy cheered, standing up to get off. She was yanked back down by Shania.

"Did you ditch class or something when we were at school?" Shania asked, rolling her eyes.

"Like you can say much," Amy quipped.

"Oh that was just once," Shania defended herself.

"A week," Amy sniggered.

This caused the pair to begin bickering. Kate rolled her eyes and turned her attentions back to the story book. They continued like this until there was a beep, silencing everyone.

_"Attention ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking. We are now passing over the Bermuda Triangle, it may get a little bumpy so if you could all be so kind to put your seatbelts on, turn off your electrical devices and remain seated until further notice. Thank you."_

Another beep sounded throughout the plane, the three girls put on the their seatbelts, Kate sorted out her nephews. A few minutes later the plane began to shake violently, panicking the friends.

"Oh my god!" Amy panicked, "Why couldn't you have knocked me out like last time?!"

"We did think about that," Shania admitted.

"Well why didn't you do it?!"

Her friends couldn't answer, the plane had suddenly dropped. Amy, Shania and Kate all held onto each other, the girls held the two young boys together in the middle of them. Everyone on the plane was screaming as the plane fell faster and faster.

**oOo**

The three girls and two boys screamed has they fell through the trees, finally landing on the ground with a loud thump. Surprisingly, no one was severely injured.

Kate landed on her back, Shania landed on her side. Amy managed to grab a branch, she managed to catch Brody but ended slipping and fell onto her backside with Brody on top. James plummeted into Kate's stomach, winding her. She moaned in pain and rolled over, chucking her nephew off her.

"Where the hell are we?" Shania asked, taking a look around.

"Oh my god! We're dead! We're dead because of you!" Amy accused her friend.

"Me? Your the one who booked the tickets so don't go blaming me!"

"I will blame you because you're the one who dragged me onto the flipping plane!"

"Oh, well what did you-"

"SHUT IT!" Kate shouted over the pair, "Fighting isn't getting us anywhere. We have to find out where we are and what happened. Don't you even start Amy. Now, I guess we go find the nearest town and see if anyone can help."

They all got up, Brody was picked up by James, who was the first to realize the change in their clothing.

"You look so ridiculous!" He laughed nearly dropping his brother in the process.

"Well you can't say much either," Shania pointed out, "Hey, Amy! I thought your hair was shorter."

She felt her hair and found out it was a few inches longer, it now reached her waist. She squealed in shock and joy, causing the others to laugh.

Amy was wearing a red shirt, black trousers and dark brown boots. She had a medium brown cloak, draped around her shoulders. Her almond brown hair had been left down, the hair on the side of her face was brought back and tied with a clasp. She also carried a sword, many throwing daggers and a couple boot knives.

Kate wore a dark blue shirt with black trousers, a dark brown cloak and black knee high boots. Her wavy warm brown curls hung loosely down her back, her side fringe was pinned back to the side. She carried a quiver full of arrows and a bow, she also had two daggers in each boot and two on her hip.

Shania wore brown trousers, on top a dark leather corset with a forest green shirt underneath. She had light brown boots, a dark brown cloak and arm gauntlets. Her sandy blonde hair was swept to the side in a basic plait. She had twin daggers strapped to her back, a quiver full of arrows along with a bow.

James was wearing brown boots with black trousers and a light brown shirt with a darker jerkin on top. His hair now went down to his shoulders. He carried an oversized dagger on his hip and had two daggers in each boot.

Brody wore a blue shirt with a leather belt, brown trousers and darker brown boots. His wavy hair also reached his shoulders. He carried a dagger on his hip.

"Right, hand the weapons over," Kate held out both her hands so she could take the brothers weapons.

"But Kate..." Brody whined.

"No buts."

"What if we are attacked by a huge fire breathing dragon and your not there to protect us?" James asked cheekily.

"There isn't going to be a dragon."

"You never know, this is a new world."

"Kate, maybe they should keep them just in case it does happen," Shania advised her friend.

After a long hesitation, she gave in, "Alright, but if I find either of you fighting each other with them, then they will be confiscated."

The two brothers hugged their aunt, repeating their thank you's over and over. She rolled her eyes, but returned the gesture.

"Right, I think we should start looking the nearest town and get help," Kate said, once she had pulled out of the hug.

"Got to agree with you there," Shania nodded, while picking up James.

"Well, I say we head north," Amy took the lead, heading south, "It's what you always say Kate, whenever your lost, follow the brightest star in the sky and it will lead you home."

"Yes, but only those actually _going north_ will get unlost," Kate told her, emphasizing 'going north'.

Amy came back, then heading the opposite way.

"I knew that," She said as she passed Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes and picked up Brody, then followed her friend. Shania walked beside her, James was resting on her right hip.

**oOo**

"Thank you for your help," Shania smiled to the small boy, who she learnt was a hobbit child.

She retreated back to her friends, they were leaning against a fence talking and smiling. When they noticed Shania, they stopped what they were doing.

"What did he say?" Kate asked, hoisting Brody up a little higher on her hip.

"Well, we are in someplace called the Shire. Apparently we are dwarves and he was a hobbit," Shania answered, this caused Kate to stumble backwards.

Kate dropped Brody, who fell to the ground. She grabbed the fence, steadying herself, the other hand clutched her head.

"Kate!" They all cried, Amy just managed to catch her before she fell.

She fell unconscious, her head lolling back. Amy shook her, trying to wake her, it was no use.

"What's happened to her?" Brody asked, worry filled his increasing thick voice.

"I don't know," Shania looked at Amy, "We have to find somewhere to stay tonight."

"You carry her," Amy turned to the boys, "I need you to be very good and stay next to Shania, never leave her side."

"We won't," They promised in unison.

Shania picked Kate up bridal style, her head lulling onto her shoulder. Amy began to walk further along the path, away from the small group.

"Where are you going?" Shania called.

"I'm going to look ahead, see if there is anywhere we could stay," Amy answered, not looking over her shoulder.

"What about us?" Shania asked.

"Your coming with me obviously," Amy told her, "Just at a slower pace."

Shania sighed and began walking. The two boys were beside her, one at each side. Amy was now quite far ahead of them, passing many of the strange houses that were in the hills along the way. This confused her friend, why wasn't she knocking on these homes?

"Why are you missing out these homes?" Shania voiced her thoughts.

"Because they aren't in," Amy responded, "You can't see any movement through the windows."

"Whatever you say," She sighed.

"Shania?" Brody asked, she looked down at him, "Why did auntie Kate collapse?"

"I don't know," Shania sighed.

"Will she be alright?" James piped up.

"Yeah."

"Promise?" Brody stopped, the other two halted a few steps later.

"I promise," She smiled softly at the young boy, he returned the smile with one of his own.

"Guys!" Amy yelled from the top of the hill, "I've found somewhere."

"Okay, we're coming," Shania answered back, "Come on, better not keep Amy waiting."

The trio resumed walking up the hill. No one spoke and no one wanted to, the silence was comfortable enough. Once they reached the top, their friend was standing by the front door of one of the hobbit's homes, talking to a brown haired hobbit. When she noticed them, she pointed them out to the hobbit.

"There they are," Amy gestured for the trio to join her, they did.

"I'm Shania," She introduced herself, then her unconscious friend, "This is Kate."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bilbo Baggins," The hobbit introduced himself, then smiled at the two children, "And who might these handsome young lads be?"

"Brody, sir," Brody gave a slight bow.

"And I'm James, thank you for letting us stay here," James also bowed.

"We couldn't have you sleeping outside, could we now?" Bilbo chuckled, "Come on in."

The small party entered the home, thanking the hobbit as they passed him. Bilbo closed the door once they were all in, then walked past the group and down one of the corridors.

"Make yourself at home," He told them, "And bring your friend with me."

Amy took Brody and James' hands and led them down another corridor. Shania watched them leave before walking down the corridor that Bilbo had went down. She kept going, unsure of where the hobbit was until she passed one of the doors.

"In here," He caught her attention, she opened the ajar door with her shoulder.

Inside the room there was a bed up against the wall in the corner, an oak night stand was beside it, above the stand was a medium sized circle window. Opposite the bed there was a wardrobe and drawers, also made from oak. Facing the foot of the bed was a bookshelf.

"Put her on the bed," Bilbo instructed, Shania placed Kate on the bed, "Good, now just let her rest. She probably collapsed from exhaustion, Amy told me you had been travelling all day with nothing to eat."

"Yeah, she has had her nephews to look after," Shania began to take her friend's weapons from her and stacked them on the night stand.

"Nephews? Aren't they her sons?"

"No, but you aren't the first to think that," She answered, "It's because of their eyes, everyone in her family has blue eyes and brown hair."

"What about their parents?"

"There dead."

"Oh, well I think I'll go sort out some food out," The hobbit told her, then vacated the room.

Shania then took the pile of weapons and dumped them on top of the bookshelf. She unclasped her friends cloak, then pulled it away from her, before dumping it with the weapons. She got the blanket, that was folded neatly at the foot of the bed, and unfolded it. She spread it over Kate, making sure her body was covered. Once she had done that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

**oOo**

It was nightfall when Kate woke up. She groaned as she heaved herself up, one hand rubbing her head. When she had become fully alert, she gasped when she saw her surroundings. She frowned, wondering where she was and just where her friends and nephews were. She swung her legs round, over the edge of the bed, they connected with the cold wooden floor.

She reluctantly got up, making a move to her weapons and cloak. Tiredly, she began to attach her weapons before grabbing her cloak and carrying it as she left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut she heard her nephews cry.

"Kate!"

Two sets of small footsteps followed shortly after, coming nearer towards her. When she saw her nephews, she picked both of them up and swung them around. They squealed in delight, until she toppled backwards, to which they all began laugh.

"You've got to come meet our new friends," James said as he got up, he began to try and drag Kate along the floor.

"New friends?" She waited for Brody to get off her before sitting up.

"The dwarves," Brody answered before helping his brother.

"What?" Kate stood up, the boys took each took one of her hands, tugging her arms.

"Come on."

She allowed them to drag her to where the dwarves were, Amy and Shania were the first to see her.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Amy asked, putting Kate in the spotlight.

"It's hardly called sleeping," Kate smiled before picking her youngest nephew up.

"Oh yeah," Amy then rephrased her question, "Did you have a nice time passing out?"

"How would I know? I wasn't conscious," She stuck her tongue out at her friend, Amy copied her.

The clearing of a throat coming from a man dressed in grey, caught Kate's attention.

"It's good of you to finally join us Kate," He greeted, "I'm Gandalf."

"Okay, firstly, how do you know me? And secondly, why is it good that I've joined you?"

"Your nephews told me all about you," Gandalf answered her first question, she raised an eyebrow at her nephews, "And we are discussing an important question which you, and your friends, will be joining us on."

"What?" The dark haired dwarf at the head of the table snapped, "You didn't say anything about them coming along."

"That's because I just thought of it now," Gandalf told the dwarf.

"And we won't be," Kate interrupted what the dwarf was about to say.

"But Kate!" The boys whined.

"No buts," She told them sternly.

"Well, then it's agreed," The dark haired dwarf turned to Gandalf, "They aren't coming."

"And what about us?" Shania piped up, "Me and Amy are going."

"No your not," Kate declared.

"Yes we are and so are you," Amy argued, "You always said that you never leave a friend behind."

"I don't recall saying that," She looked away from her friends.

"So, the 25th of November means nothing to you?"

Kate sighed in defeat, "Alright, we'll come. But if a single hair on either one of my nephews head is harmed, I'll have your head Gandalf."

"Seems reasonable," Gandalf nodded.

"No, it doesn't," The dwarf at the head of the table said, "They cannot come."

"Oh, come now, they have no where else to go," Gandalf reasoned, "It will also to this company some good to have them with us. Unless of course you want to carry on as a company of thirteen."

The dark haired dwarf glared at him, debating whether or not to agree.

"Thorin, I think the wizard is right. We can't leave them with no where to go, they a children with them, our kin at that," And older, white haired dwarf advised Thorin.

"Fine," Thorin finally agreed, many of the other dwarves cheered, "Give them the contract."

"Did you hear that auntie? We're going on an adventure!" James bounced up and down in excitement, his brother clapped as he sat on Kate's hip.

"Yes, your screaming in my ear for six years may have deafened me but not completely," Kate joked, "Now, if I'm going to be travelling with you dwarves, then I'd like to know your names."

"Of course," Gandalf agreed, "This is Dwalin, Bifur, Oin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Gloin, Balin, Bofur and the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"I think I can remember that," Kate slowly nodded, receiving a snort from her nephews.

She raised an eyebrow at them, challenging the pair.

"You can't even remember what you had for breakfast," James explained, only causing more laughter to explode from the two brothers, as well as her friends.

"Very funny," Kate rolled her eyes, knowing they were correct, she can't ever seem to remember half the stuff she hears or does.

Once their laughter ceased, they signed the contracts that Balin handed to them. The meeting then resumed, Kate occupied a chair between Gandalf and Thorin. Brody and James sat on her lap, they whispered among themselves, while the three girls had silent conversations across the table. Her friends sat next to Fili and Kili.

Much to the girls relief, the meeting ended. The dwarves vacated the room, dispersing into their own groups. Kate took her nephews to the room where she had woke up in, Shania and Amy waited for her in the kitchen. She rolled the blankets over her nephews tired bodies and tucked them in.

"Sing us a song," Brody requested.

"What would you like me to sing?" Kate asked.

"Whatever come to mind."

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, thinking of the last song she had listened to. Soon, the lyrics began to leave her lips.

_Notice me, take my hand,  
Why are we, strangers when,  
Our love is strong,  
Why carry on without me?_

_Every time I try,_  
_To fly I fall __without my wings,  
__I feel so small,  
__I guess I need you baby,  
And every time I see,  
You in my dreams,  
I see your face,  
It's haunting me,  
I guess I need you baby_

Kate stroked both of her nephews heads, not noticing Thorin standing at the doorway.

_I make believe,  
That you are here,  
It's the only way,  
I see clear,  
What have I done,  
You seem to move on easy_

_And every time I try to fly,_  
_I fall without my wings,_  
_I feel so small,_  
_I guess I need you baby,_  
_And every time I see you in my dreams,_  
_I see your face,  
__You're haunting me,  
__I guess I need you baby_

Brody and James began to drift off, she continued her singing.

_I may have made it rain,  
Please forgive me,  
My weakness caused you pain,  
And this song is my sorry_

_At night I pray,_  
_That soon your face,_  
_Will fade away,_

_And every time I try to fly,_  
_I fall without my wings,_  
_I feel so small,_  
_I guess I need you baby,_  
_And every time I see you in my dreams,_  
_I see your face,_  
_You're haunting me,_  
_I guess I need you baby._

Kate pecked James forehead before doing the same to Brody. She watched them for a few moments, before Thorin spoke.

"You have a beautiful voice," She jumped, her cheeks turning a crimson red.

"T-thank you," Kate stuttered, avoiding his gaze.

"I read your contract," He told her, a smirk twitched her lips having remembered what she'd wrote.

"And I mean it," She informed him, "If a single hair on the body is harmed, then I will have your head Thorin Oakenshield."

"You fear for their safety."

"Even in the most safest places, yes," Kate sighed, padding over to the leader.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened on November 25th?"

"You won't understand, we're not from here," She shook her head.

"I suppose so, Amy and Shania were talking about something called a plane and an airport," Thorin's brow furrowed as he tried to remember what they had said.

"They were probably going on about the crash and how we ended up here," Kate nodded, "Put it this way, Amy and I used to be in the army. We had been on a rescue mission, while trying escape we had lost two of our soldiers after they were sent down a different route. I went back for them, as I helped them out, the place exploded but we weren't far enough away, the impact severely injured all three of us."

"But you all survived? Surely that's a good thing," He frowned in confusion.

"We did, however, one of the men was paralysed from the waist down, the other has anxiety attacks nearly every day," Kate looked into his piercing blue eyes, "Everyone calls me a hero, but I'm not. I came out of it scot-free."

"They are alive though?"

"Yes."

"Then that is all that should matter, or would you rather live knowing you left them behind?"

"I guess not," Kate smiled at the dwarf, "Thanks for this."

He simply nodded, before Dwalin called him over. Thorin looked at her one more time, then left to join his friend. Kate swore she saw a smile trace his lips as he left.

* * *

**So here you go! This is the very first chapter posted. I hope you like it. ****I also want to know what pairings you think I should do, may change the KateXThorin pairing if enough people want me to.**

**If you haven't read my other fanfiction, Loving You, then please check it out.**

**Please favourite, follow or tell me what you think as I'm always looking for constructive criticism.**

**~Birdy~**


	2. Chapter 2: Say Anything To Soothe Me

**Say Anything To Soothe Me**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

About an hour after her little chat with Thorin, Kate joined her friends in the kitchen. They had been washing the last of the dishes, which she found strange at first but soon learnt that they had been tricked into doing it by Fili and Kili. It brightened her mood even more, to which her friends didn't miss.

"So, what's made you so happy?" Shania asked, piling the last of the dishes on the drainer.

"It's a new start, a new life," Kate answered, covering the her reasons.

One reason that had got her smiling was simply because she had managed to get a smile out of Thorin, she had been told by his nephews that they have hardly ever been able to do it. She didn't mention the chat she had with their uncle to them though, she'd probably lose her head knowing they'd report it straight back to him. Kate had simply asked if Thorin ever smiled, or if the wind had changed when he had been grumpy one day.

"Come on, you can tell us," Amy urged her.

"I'm telling the truth," She defended, "I can finally be free of my demons."

"We are too if you haven't realized," Shania crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip, "We know there is more than one reason why, there always is with you."

"I don't have to live in fear of someone telling them who their parents are exactly," She admitted, "The only people who know is you two, and I know you won't tell them."

"We promised that we wouldn't the day they were born, but if we settle down somewhere, people will begin to think," Amy warned, Kate knew she was right, her nephews would have to know sometime.

"When they are old enough I will tell them," Kate sighed, she began to rub her temples, "This is just all too much for me, can we please talk about it later?"

"Sure," Shania dragged the pair out of the room, "You know missed out on a lot while you played sleeping beauty."

Kate rolled her eyes, allowing herself to be dragged to the other end of the hobbits home, who she still had to learn the name of.

"You know our host?"

"Hmm, what about him?" Amy prompted, while biting her sleeve.

"What's his name?"

"Bilbo Baggins," Shania answered, swatting at Amy's hand to stop her from biting.

"Is he coming with us? I never seen him at the meeting," Kate questioned.

"You were fashionably late, like usual," Amy sniggered, earning a playful slap on the back of the head from Kate, "We aren't sure whether he is or not, probably not though."

"Okay."

They were silent after that, until they had managed to find a spare room. It didn't have much except lots and lots of books, obviously it was a small library. The room thankfully had a double seated chair, which Shania hogged. The other two girls were forced to sit on the floor, with their legs splayed out in front of them, and their backs resting against the chair.

"Right, I need answers," Kate demanded.

"What would you like to know?" Shania asked, in mock enthusiasm.

"Why does everyone look like those fictional characters from The Hobbit?"

"Well, we believe that when we died on the plane, we were transported to Middle Earth," Shania explained.

"Yet, we've no idea why we were, or how it is even a real place, but-" Amy was taken over by Shania.

"Brody came up with the idea that we are here because we weren't meant to die, and that Middle Earth-"

"Is the afterlife yet not quite there, it's in the middle," Shania finished off, having interrupted her friend, "He remembered reading something about J.R.R Tolkien believing in a world where people who weren't meant to die go, so he based his stories around it. Whether it is true or not, we don't really care, believing this makes it easier to move on, than to dwell on questions like why we are here, where we are and is this heaven."

"That is a good plan," Kate mused, "And why did Balin say that we are their kin? We aren't dwarves, are we?"

"Ahah, about that," Amy chuckled sheepishly, "According to them lot out there, we are dwarves...well the lads anyway, we aren't because we have no beards and all that. Kili and Fili decided to nickname us the Stunted Ladies."

"Oh my God!" Kate gasped in disbelief, "Your joking, right?"

"Nope," Shania emphasised the 'p'.

"Great," Kate muttered, before frowning and heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Her friends asked in unison.

"Nowhere," She answered, earning confused looks from her friends, "Listen...they're singing."

The other two joined their friend at the door, who had opened it slightly. Deep humming rang throughout the house, making goosebumps surface on their skin, their hearts began to warm as the dwarves started to sing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold,  
__To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
__We must away, ere break of day,  
To find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height,  
__The winds were moaning in the night,_  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
__The trees like torches blazed with light._

By the end of the song, the three friends had left the small library, and were standing outside the bedroom that the two boys slept in. Tears had welled up in their eyes, each one of them shared the same mixed feelings of shock and sadness, they had been singing about their homeland that was lost to the dragon Smaug!

Out of the trio, Kate was the first to move, joining Brody and James in the spare bedroom. Her other two stayed their, until finally following her. Kate hadn't took the other spare bed, instead opting for the floor so Shania and Amy could have it, and so she could be next to the young boys. Her friends knew better than to argue, so they settled onto the bed, falling asleep rather quickly.

**oOo**

Sunlight shone brightly through the cracks of the curtains, blinding an arousing Kate. She groaned in annoyance, using her hand to block it out. She stretched out her aching limbs, her bones cracking as she did so. Reluctantly, she got up, her backside was numb from having slept on the floor all night. Still, she vacated the room, leaving her weapons behind. She wandered around the home, going no where in particular, but looking for the kitchen at the same time.

After another ten minutes, she found the pantry. Fortunately, there was at least some food left, she had heard from the two Durin brothers that they had cleared the entire pantry. She grabbed an apple from the top of the pile, shining it against her shirt before taking a bite. Kate ventured outside with her apple, wanting to relax in the sun in peace, which she knew she wouldn't get once her nephews were up.

The warmth of the sun hit her face, along with the cold fresh air as she opened the front door. It refreshed her, making her more alert than she already was. Shutting the door behind her, she sat on the bench, watching the sun rise higher into the morning sky, all the while munching on her apple.

Shortly after finishing the fruit, the front was opened. She looked to see Gandalf at the doorway, smiling softly at her. Kate returned the gestured, sliding along the bench to allow the wizard to sit. He sat beside her, looking into the distance, neither saying anything.

"Your friends told me you had collapsed," Gandalf said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we think it was just from exhaustion," Kate confirmed, "But it doesn't make sense, I wasn't tired. The last thing I remember before I collapsed was a sharp pain in my head, almost like the pain you get when someone knocks you out with a rock or something similar, but I wasn't knocked out."

"No, no it doesn't," He murmured, "Though I know someone who may be able to answer your question."

"Really? Who?"

"Lord Elrond of Rivendell, but I'm not sure how I'll be able to speak with him, Thorin is refusing to accept help from the elves."

"Damn him, we have to get him to give in, even if it means putting my life at risk."

"Now that is going a bit far."

"Not if you wake up scar free after collapsing," Kate sighed heavily, "It's like my body is completely new."

"Well, I'm sure there are reasons, but for now we must try our best to change his mind," Gandalf stood up, "Come, everyone is up and enjoying breakfast, you should join them."

"Yes, I think I should," She agreed, following the wizard back inside and to the dining table, that was still set up from last night.

**oOo**

"Shania, Amy, ride with Kili and Fili. Brody, Jamesy, ride with Dwalin and Bofur," Thorin ordered, "Kate, your with me."

"Yay! Master Dwalin! Master Bofur!" The two brothers cheered, getting a chuckle from the named dwarves.

"You better look after them mind," Kate told them, hugging her nephew's

"Don't worry, no harm will come to them!" Bofur assured her, while picking up Brody.

"Kate!" Thorin shouted, "Get over here! Now!"

"Fuck off! I am not a dog!" Kate yelled back, angering him further, she ignored it and turned to Bofur and Dwalin, who were shocked to how she just spoke to their king, "What's with him?"

"Probably because the hobbit isn't coming, so he thinks we've wasted time coming here, which we have," Bofur answered, putting Brody onto his pony.

"You might want to watch your language as well, lass," Dwalin advised, picking up James.

"Please, he wouldn't hurt me," She smirked, "Unless he wants those two monsters on her case."

The two dwarves rolled their eyes, while James and Brody laughed at their new nickname. Kate smiled, before walking up to Thorin, who was waiting next to his pony. He picked her up around her waist, placing her onto the pony's saddle, joining her seconds later. They rest of the company followed in suit, mounting their own ponies, horse in Gandalf's case. On his command, everyone moved out, with the wizard at the front, followed by Thorin and Kate, then Dwalin, James, Bofur and Brody, with Dori, Ori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Balin, Bombur and Bifur in the middle and Kili, Fili, Shania and Amy bringing up the rear.

Shania was riding with Kili, with her sitting in front, resting against his chest. She was content with this position as she was able to use him as a pillow, and he turned out to be pretty comfortable. Amy had her arms wrapped tightly around Fili's torso, having always been scared of horses her whole life after being thrown off one.

"Hey! Calm it Aims!" Shania said, seeing her friend's petrified face.

"Don't call me that!" Amy whined, "Only Kate gets to call me that!"

"Aww, why?"

"Because she came up with the nickname."

"Fine..." She huffed, "I'll call you Twigs."

"And I'll call you Fatty," The small brunette quipped.

"Haha," Shania sarcastically laughed, "Bitch."

"Takes one to know one."

"Thanks for the compliment, 'cus B.I.T.C.H means Being In Control of Herself."

"Your welcome!" Amy sent her one of her lop sided grins, both of them soon cracking up with laughter.

The Durin brothers looked at them strangely, wondering if they had hit their head or something this morning. Both the friends notice their looks, but it only made their laughter increase, resulting in Amy falling off the pony, dragging Fili down with her. This ensued in the entire company to stop any watch the pair, all of them joining in with the youngsters laughter, much to the annoyance and anger of Thorin, who didn't like to be held up.

"Fili! Amy!" Thorin bellowed, annoyance shown in his voice and face, "Stop messing about or I shall have the two of you split up!"

"Sorry," They chorused, helping each other up.

A few minutes later, after they had finally gotten back on the pony, the company continued. It wasn't for another hour before the party began to take wagers on whether or not Bilbo would turn up.

"He will come you know," Shania told Fili, having heard him wager against the hobbit turning up.

"Really?" Fili raised an eyebrow, "Want to bet on it?"

"I'm listening."

"Fifteen silver coins."

"No can do, I haven't any money."

"Then what do you want?"

Shania eyed him from over her shoulder, "Your pipe."

"Very well," He nodded after being quiet for a moment, "And if he doesn't come? What do I get?"

"What do you want?"

He looked her up and down, wondering what he could have. Fili didn't need any weapons, and she didn't have much else on her, but he soon thought of something.

"You have to do exactly what I want for the rest of the journey."

"You got yourself a deal!" Shania smirked, winking at Amy, knowing that she would win this be, having seen the first two movie from The Hobbit trilogy.

**oOo**

"Wait...WAIT!"

Kate looked behind her, it was Bilbo running towards them.

"I signed it!" Bilbo panted, giving the contract to Balin, who began to inspect it.

"Everything seems to be in order," Balin said, "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Soft cheers and laughter spread throughout the camp.

"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered, kicking his pony into a walk.

"Are you glad he came?" Kate asked, resting against Thorin's chest.

"No," He answered, his tone of voice clearly telling her he didn't want to talk, but she ignored it.

"Why?"

"He is useless to this company," He answered, sighing heavily, knowing she wasn't going to stop talking.

"And my nephews?"

"They have you to protect them."

"I can protect the hobbit...did you just call them useless?!"

Thorin froze for a moment, choosing his next words carefully, if he could find any.

"No, I just meant that-"

"You did!" Kate whipped her head round to face him, catching the attention of the entire company.

"Thorin's in for it now!" James whispered loudly to his brother, Brody.

"Just because they're children, does not make them entirely useless! If I thought they were useless, I would've made sure we never came!" She fumed, glaring fiercely at him, "Don't you ever, ever call them useless again! Am I clear?"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Thorin growled, warningly.

"Why not? You offend my nephews, my family, my kin!" She questioned, "Tell me, what would you do if I offended Fili, Kili, Dis or how about Frerin?"

"Silence!" Thorin barked, "I have just about had enough of you!"

"Hallelujiah!" Kate cried, "So have I!"

"How dare you-"

"You aren't my king so you can't tell me what to do!"

"I am this company's leader, am I not?" Thorin asked, "And you are part of this company?"

"At the moment, yes."

"Does that not make me your leader?"

"That can be very-" Kate then saw the look Dwalin sent her, she sighed, "Yes."

"Then you will do as I say," Thorin ordered, "Turn round and shut up."

Muttering under her breath, she turned round, keeping her back at least a few inches away from his chest.

"Carry on!" Thorin instructed, kicking his pony back into a walk.

The company followed silently, just holding the laughter at how comical Kate and Thorin looked. The pair stayed like this throughout the day, neither willing to forgive first, both being stubborn. It was only a few hours before camp did she interrupt their uncomfortable silence by softly yawning, lying back against his chest. No one knew whether it was to annoy him, or simply because she was tired, but he didn't wake her, much to everyone's surprise.

**oOo**

"We'll make camp her for the night!" Thorin called, slowing to a halt.

"Yes!" Amy cried from the rear of the group, trying to get off the pony, but ending up falling off for the second time that day.

The company roared with laughter, rousing Kate from her sleep, which only went noticed by Thorin. Amy groaned in pain, rolling over away from the pony, Fili dismounted to help her up. She took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled her. Once up, she thanked him while rubbing her back, wincing in pain.

"I think I've got a bruise," Amy pouted.

"Aww, diddums," Shania cooed.

"Shut up," Amy told her, playfully glaring at her.

Shania stuck her tongue out at her, Amy did the same. Kili and Fili both rolled their eyes, having had to put up with their childish nature all day. The two women saw Kate, and were about to go over to her, but saw her following Thorin into a more private area.

"Amy, your throwing daggers that they are together by Rivendell," Shania wagered.

"If not, then I get your bow and you've got yourself a deal," Amy held out her hand, she took it, they both shook on it.

**oOo**

"Come on, give it to me," Kate sighed, crossing her arms and cocking her hip, preparing for what was to come.

"I don't want that happening again," Thorin started, "That was out of order. You need to learn when your crossing the line, you went too far over this morning. How dare you talk to me as such?! And then to sleep-"

"Look! I'm sorry," Kate apologised, "But if you were that bothered you should have woken me...why didn't you?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"That's irrelevant," He dismissed.

"No it's not!" She cried, "You were began to bring it up, so it must be relevant."

Thorin fell silent, unsure of how to answer her.

"Well?" She pressed.

"I don't know!" He shouted suddenly, then repeated himself more calmly, "I don't know."

They both awkwardly looked at the ground, standing in silence for a while, worrying the company who had heard Thorin's outburst.

"I'm sorry," Kate apologised, after the silence became too much.

"And I'm sorry too," Thorin replied, bringing a soft smile to her face.

"Is that an actually apology from Thorin Oakenshield?" Kate gasped.

"Don't push your luck," He growled, striding past her, back to camp.

Kate hurried to catch up with him, falling into step beside him, a smile tracing her lips, his also.

* * *

**So here is the second chapter. Sorry it's late but the site wasn't loading, I'll try get the next chapter up quick, but no promises.**

**Please, check out my other FanFiction, Loving You.**

**Thank you for all you reviews/favourites/follows, if you haven't already done so, the please do. All constructive criticism wanted!**

**~Birdy~**


End file.
